hetaliafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Memy w fandomie
Lista popularnych memów istniejących w fandomie Hetalia: Axis Powers. Niektóre memy mają swoje podstawy w mandze i anime, a inne z nich zostały stworzone tylko przez fanów. Memy kanoniczne Another Color/2p Hetalia Na podstawie rysunku Hidekaza Himaruyi, w którym zmienił kolory Państwom Osi i narysował ich jakby prowadzili złą organizację. Przez wiele fanów uważani za złych odpowiedników personifikacji. Państwa Osi to jedyne postacie z oficjalnymi wyglądami. Żaden z nich nie ma oficjalnego charakteru. Wiele fanów utworzyło swoje wersje postaci, a kilka z popularnych to Anglia, Ameryka czy Kanada. Hasła/Powiedzonka Aru Kończenie zdań słowem aru jest popularne wśród fanów Chin lub osób, które odnoszą się do jego postaci. - Chiny jest naprawdę silny z tym wokiem, aru :D Aru na końcu zdań jest rzekomym japońskim stereotypem odnośnie tego, jak mówią Chińczycy, tak więc Yao, który reprezentuje Chiny, często kończy swoje wypowiedzi właśnie tym wyrazem. Baka, baka, baka Kiedy fani rozmawiają o relacjach Ameryki i Anglii, często dla żartu z Brytyjczyka przytaczają słowo baka (z japońskiego idiota), które można najłatwiej zauważyć w jego piosence "Pub and GO!" i odcinku 26, kiedy był pijany. Buhyoo i SŁODKIEEEEEE W jednym z pasków Comic Diary, Hiszpania podekscytował się, gdy zobaczył, jak loczki włoskich braci tworzą serce i zaczął głośno pokazywać, jak "słodkie" to było. W fanowskich komentarzach okrzyk Buhyoo '''(użyty w pasku przez Hiszpanię) jest używany, gdy fani uważają jakąś rzecz za słodką. Używają także przetłumaczonej wersji "Słodkieeeeee!". '''Chigi Tik używany przez Włochy Południowe, gdy ten jest zdenerwowany lub gdy ktoś pociągnie za jego loczek, który powoduje u niego podniecenie (jest jego strefą erogenną). Mimo że nie powiedział tego słowa w mandze, można usłyszeć, jak krzyczy CHIGI w swojej wersji Hatafutte Parade i w odcinku 78, gdy uderza głową Hiszpanię. Wyraz Chigi (często spolszczone do wyrazu cholera) można znaleźć w komentarzach odnoszących się do jego postaci. Da-ze Da-ze jest werbalnym tikiem często używanym przez Koreę Południową, który jest typowym sposobem Japończyków na zrobienie bardziej stanowczego zdania. Kesese Kesese jest śmiechem Prus, który można usłyszeć w jego CD dramie. Kesese często widzi się w komentarzach fanów postaci albo komentarzach odnoszących się do niego. Ten sam śmiech można usłyszeć także u Ameryki, ale z wyższym głosem. KolKolKol, Yonda~? i Da? Rosja używa KolKolKol, kiedy jest zły, grozi komuś lub gdy bierze przyjemność z cudzego nieszczęścia. Często pojawia się paskach webcomicu, a ochrypłe KolKolKol można usłyszeć w jego CD dramach i wersji Marukaite Chikyuu. W anime, inaczej niż w CD dramach i Marukaite Chikyuu, jest ono słodsze, bądź co bądź czasem można usłyszeć je w chrypliwym tonie. KolKolKol można często zobaczyć w komentarzach fanów: - Coś ty zrobił, Litwo? D: Rosja teraz będzie zły D: - KolKolKol, na pewno c: Yonda~? to powiedzonko Rosji (znaczące coś w stylu "Wzywałeś?"). Często Rosja pojawia się znikąd i używa tego hasła. Komentarze o Ivanie lub dotyczące jego mogą zawierać na końcu Yonda~?. Dużo fanów używa także Da? (oznaczające z rosyjskiego "Tak?") na końcu zdań Rosji lub w komentarzach odnoszących się do niego i podobnie do aru Chin, jest to amerykański stereotyp odnośnie tego, jak mówią Rosjanie, pochodzący z czasów Zimnej Wojny. Pobierzmy się i MałżeństwoMałżeństwoMałżeństwo Pobierzmy się pochodzi z pasków Starsza i Młodsza siostra Rosji, w których Białoruś wyrwała klamkę od drzwi, które "dzieliły" ją i Rosję, mówiąc: "A teraz porozmawiajmy o naszym małżeństwie! Pobierzmy się! Pobierzmy się! Pobierzmy się!". Pobierzmy się! Pobierzmy się!, a także MałżeństwoMałżeństwoMałżeństwo '''często można spotkać w komentarzach fanów odnoszących się Białorusi, wspominając jej obsesję na punkcie ślubu z Rosją. Często jest to przedstawione jako "KekkonKekkonKekkon". '''Maple i "Kto?" Kanada mówi czasem Maple (oznaczającego klon/klonowy z angielskiego) bez konkretnego powodu, chociaż zostało wspomniane, że robi tak, gdy jest dręczony (na przykład gdy Kuba myli go z Ameryką). Fani używają Maple, gdy piszą o Kanadzie. Fani często używają również Kto? w rozmowie o Kanadzie. Jest to odniesienie do polarnego misia Kanady, Kumajirou, który nie umie zapamiętać, kim jest Kanada, cały czas pytając "Kto?", tak samo jak i inne kraje, które często go nie zauważają. - OMG! Kanada jest taki słodki! - ...Kto? XD Ve~ i Pastaaaaaaa Ve~ jest dźwiękiem robionym przez Włochy Północne bez żadnego powodu. Zobaczenie Ve~ lub Pasta (z dużą ilością 'a') jest całkiem częste w fandomie, przy czym użycie Pasty odnosi się do obsesji Włoch na punkcie jedzenia i jego przeciągniętą "pastą" w pierwszym odcinku anime. Strefa Erogenna Włoch Pojawiła się w oryginalnym webcomicu. 'Strefa Erogenna' Włoch Północnych to loczek na jego głowie, a została odkryta wtedy, gdy zaciekawiony Niemcy za niego pociągnął. Włochy Południowe 'ratował' swojego brata, mówiąc Ludwigowi, że to co robi jest niewłaściwe, ale nie udało mu się go przekonać i skończył tak samo jak jego brat - z pociągniętym loczkiem. Od tego momentu żarty o 'Strefach Erogennych' obu braci pojawiają się w prawie każdy możliwy sposób. Państwa takie jak Grecja, Turcja, Tajwan, Norwegia, Austria (chociaż jego loczek reprezentuje Mariazell i został pociągnięty przez Niemcy i Francję, nie wywołując żadnej reakcji oprócz podirytowania), Kanada czy Korea Południowa mają podobne loki, dlatego żarty o nich występują także dla tych postaci, aczkolwiek nadal nie pokazano żadnych znaków, aby były one 'Strefami Erogennymi'. Marukaite Chikyuu Ze względu na różne wersje Marukaite Chikyuu śpiewanych przez personifikacje różnych krajów, piosenka stała się powszechnym memem; często tworzone jest nowe Marukaite Chikyuu, w których piosenka: * Jest w języku japońskim, z tekstem pasującym do danego kraju, * Jest w języku angielskim, z tekstem pasującym do danego kraju, * Jest w języku danego kraju wraz z tekstem do niego pasującym, * Jest śpiewana w płci przeciwnej, a słowa są takie same Nekotalia Nekotalia swoje początki ma w trzecim tomie mangi, lecz pojawiała się także w różnych rysunkach i webcomicach Himaruyi, w których państwa mają koty z podobnymi osobowościami i wyglądami do nich samych. Nyotalia Popularnym stało się przedstawianie postaci jako płeć przeciwna (np. Niemcy jako kobieta lub Węgry jako mężczyzna). Hidekaz Himaruya stworzył kilka postaci w płciach przeciwnych, aby zobaczyć, jak nacje te mogłyby wyglądać. Na chwilę obecną kanoniczne wyglądy w Nyotalii posiadają postacie takie jak Austria, Białoruś, Belgia, Kanada, Węgry, Hong Kong, Liechtenstein, Litwa, Makau, Monako, Polska, Prusy, Seszele, Włochy Południowe, Korea Południowa, Hiszpania, Szwecja, Tajwan, Wietnam, Ukraina, Wy oraz, oczywiście, Alianci i Państwa Osi. Mochitalia Dziwne kreatury zrobione z mochi (japońskie kulki ryżowe), przypominające wyglądem, a czasem też i charakterem, różne nacje. Są przedstawione jako białe, okrągłe i rozciągliwe istoty, mogące zmieniać kształty i rozrastać z siebie różne dodatki czy miniaturowe flagi państw, które przedstawiają. Fanowskie memy Color Police Po polsku Kolorowa Policja; mem, którego początki można szukać na Pixiv. W nim personifikacje zostały przedstawione, jakby należały do różnych grup w policji w różnych kolorach opisujących ich drużynę. * Czerwona Policja (Hiszpania) * Pomarańczowa Policja (Belgia i Szwajcaria) * Żółta Policja (Chiny) * Zielona Policja (Włochy Północne i Południowe) * Niebieska Policja (Ameryka) * Purpurowa Policja (Rosja) * Różowa Policja (Anglia) * Biała Policja (Japonia) * Granatowa Policja (Norwegia) * Turkusowa Policja (Turcja) * Oliwkowa Policja (Grecja) * Złota Policja (Egipt) * Czarna Policja (Niemcy i Prusy) * Fioletowa Policja (Francja) Pięć Metrów Żart rozpoczęty przez fana w trakcie dyskusji o średniej długości penisa w różnych państwach. Było to oparte na rzeczywistych badaniach, a informacja o Prusach nie była obecna z powodu rozwiązania tego kraju. Po tym, jak jeden fan stwierdził, że penis Prus ma "pięć metrów", fandom szybko załapał żart w memach i fanowskich pracach, w których można zobaczyć Prusy i wspominanie " jego pięciu metrów". Shimeji Shimeji to maskotka, która chodzi po pulpicie. Pierwszym stworzonym shimeji związanym z Hetalią był Dania autorstwa haagen-dazs (który/a zdezaktywował/a swoje konto) na stronie DeviantART. Od tego momentu pojawiły się shimeji także z innych krajów, przykładowo Japonii, Anglii czy Norwegii. Filmiki Endingi/Openingi Anime Stosunkowo powszechny mem w fandomach anime, ale wydaje się, że najbardziej spopularyzowany w fandomie Hetalii. Endingi/openingi anime są animowane przez fanów, aby podłożyć postacie z Hetalii na miejsce tych oryginalnych. Przykładami mogą być fanowskie wersje openingu Cutie Honey czy openingu Durarary. Reklamy Reklamy animowane przez fanów przedstawiające postacie z Hetalii. Najlepszym przykładem może być seria Apple iPod dance z czarnymi sylwetkami personifikacji oraz reklama pocky. Caramelldansen Prawdopodobnie najsławniejszy mem związany z anime. W caramelldansen postać/postacie ruszają biodrami podczas gdy na zmianę zamykają i otwierają piąstki nad własnymi głowami w rytm muzyki autorstwa szwedzkiej grupy Caramell, zremiksowanej przez SpeedyCake. Państwa z Hetalii zwykle pokazane są pojedynczo, w parach lub w grupach (np. Nordycy lub kraje bałtyckie). Dance Dance World Revolution Mem oryginalnie stworzony przez yuumei na stronie deviantART, któremu towarzyszy muzyka NIGHTkilla z Newgrounds. Oryginał zawiera postać Ameryki. Mem przedstawia postać tańczącą z jej flagą narodową w obydwóch rękach i małych znaczkach (np. Hello Kitty dla Chin, pomidory lub Ve~ ''dla Włoch Północnych) wylatującymi z flagi, gdy tylko ją pomachają. Niektóre kraje mają wiele wersji, można je znaleźć na Youtube i/albo na deviantARTcie. Aktualnie istnieją wersje dla postaci takich jak: Ameryka, Anglia, Francja, Chiny, Turcja, Grecja, Polska, Prusy, Rosja, Święte Cesarstwo Rzymskie, Niemcy, Japonia, Włochy Północne i Południowe, Szwecja, Finlandia, Korea Południowa, Kanada, Tajwan, Norwegia, Islandia, Węgry, Liechtenstein, Szwajcaria, Australia i Hong Kong. '''Nice ------' Całkiem powszechnym jest znajdywanie w serwisie YouTube filmy, gdzie postacie z Hetalii wykonują ruchy frykcyjne ze swoją bielizną w rytm piosenki I Like Your Booty (But I'm Not Gay) autorstwa Dany Swanson i Nicka Ingkatanuwata. Piosenka pochodzi z telewizyjnego show Aqua Teen Hunger Force, z którego zrodził się mem, a zaczął go film nazwany 'Nice Florida'. Obecnie istniejące wersje: (niektóre z tych filmów są jedynie dla osób pełnoletnich!) Ameryka - Nice Florida Anglia - Nice Big Ben Austria - Nice Silesia Dania - Nice Copenhagen Francja i Anglia - Nice D0ver! Grecja - Nice Thessaloniki Japonia - Nice Kansai...? Prusy - Nice Königsberg Polska - Nice Warsaw Korea Południowa - Nice Seoul Rosja - Nice Primorsky Niemcy - Nice Frankfurt Kanada - Nice Montreal Litwa - Nice Neringa Szwecja - Nice Stockholm Norwegia - Nice Oslo Istnieje także żartobliwa wersja dla Kanady zatytułowana 'Nice Toronto', w której zobaczyć można tylko flagę w tle. Jest to odniesieniem do jego niewidzialności dla innych personifikacji. RomaHeta HetaOni Seria Servant Of Evil Dźwiękowe MADy Suplexing or Wife's Last Stand/Attack 'This is -----' Kategoria:Fanon